


control

by SpicyReyes



Series: lookout [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 'whore' as a more genuine endearment than 'sweetheart', Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Orgasm Torture, cowboys ridin dick cowgirl style, probably some other shit im forgetting, soft ending bc im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: Kieran didn't avoid jerking off for a week for nothing, it seemed.





	control

Bill Williamson was renowned among camp for being a drunkard and a hothead, and so it didn’t seem  _ completely  _ out of the question that the man had acted on impulse the night he’d cornered Kieran in the woods, and that he’d immediately forgotten the whole thing. 

That would certainly explain why nothing came of it in the following days, anyway.

Kieran didn’t believe that, though - didn’t let himself believe it. He hadn’t seen Bill much at all, and they’d never even been on the same side of camp when he did, Bill only ever stalking in and out of his tent when he needed something.

The camp had duties, though, and everyone was expected to contribute, Bill included. He couldn’t hide in camp forever, which meant that he couldn’t avoid Kieran forever. They’d have to speak if Bill left camp, because Kieran took care of the horses...and if he spent a little more time around a large brown Ardennes in particular, that was his business. 

Still, watching Bill stride up to him with a determined purpose set his heart to hammering, and he was worried for a moment that he’d majorly miscalculated in putting himself into this situation.

Too late to do anything about it now, Kieran stepped quickly to one side, eyes locked on the brush he’d been running through Brown Jack’s mane. “I-I’ll have him good to go in a second-...”

“Grab you a horse.”

Kieran blinked, looking up to Bill in confusion. “I...what?”

“You’re comin’ with me,” Bill said, and started loading his things onto Brown Jack, not looking at Kieran at all. “Nothin’ interestin’, just a lil house robbin’.” 

“Why take  _ me?”  _ Kieran couldn’t help but ask.

Bill looked up, narrowed eyes locking on Kieran’s wide ones. His breath caught, mind launching back nearly a week, to those eyes watching him steadily as he was ordered not to touch himself, to wait, to-...

He tore his eyes away, forcing the image out of his mind. “I...I’ll get Branwen, I guess.”

“You do that.”

Kieran hurried off, seeking out his own horse, nerves nearly making him shake. He had no idea what Bill wanted, why he was taking Kieran out, but…

...There was no way it  _ wasn’t  _ related to the other night. 

The only question was  _ what  _ it was. Bill was a wildcard, someone Kieran could see dragging him off somewhere to threaten into silence or straight up murder just as easily as…

He shifted his weight around as he climbed into Branwen’s saddle, trying to make the turn his thoughts had taken a little less uncomfortable. 

The chances of a repeat of what happened in the woods were slim to none, Kieran figured - something that was as much a relief as a crushing disappointment, something he refused to examine too closely. 

Bill didn't say anything else to him- once they were both mounted, he simply started toward the camp entrance, Kieran following him in anxious silence. 

"Where's this house?" Kieran asked tentatively, unnerved by the quiet. 

"Not far," Bill said, tone dismissive.

"Anybody 'sposed to be there?"

"What, you think I don't know how to rob a house?" Bill turned to glare at him over the back of his horse. "No, ain't nobody gonna be there. And don't you even think about askin' if I'm sure. I  _ am.  _ House is empty."

Kieran only managed a weak nod in reply, waiting for Bill to face forward again before he let himself relax. 

It wasn't long until Kieran had validation of both Bill's replies about the house: it was  _ not  _ far, as they were on it in maybe fifteen to twenty minutes, and it was most definitely empty, given the state of it. 

"It's abandoned," Kieran said, dismounting and staring up at it in confusion. "Somebody stash somethin' here?"

"Yeah," Bill said. A hand landed on Kieran's back, driving him forward, toward the door. "Me."

Kieran's stomach sank as he realized what was going on: the mission was just a story given to bring Kieran out here, where they were alone. Where Bill could do what he wanted and no one would notice. 

"M-Mr Williamson," Kieran stuttered, resisting the hand between his shoulder blades, wide eyes locked on the door. "What…?"

"In the house," Bill ordered, moving to pull Kieran through the door by the arm when he didn't move. He tossed the younger man into the house, closing the door behind them before rounding on Kieran. 

"...Hello," Kieran managed, high and strained. 

"Well, hey," Bill replied, a hint of amusement in his otherwise predatory look. 

"Why are we-…?"

"You listened to me," Bill said, stepping forward. Kieran resisted the urge to step back, and soon they were right in front of each other, Bill's hands reaching out to settle on Kieran's hips. 

Kieran was unsure if the lurch in his stomach was a good feeling or a bad one, but it was strong, whichever it was. 

"I-I don't follow," Kieran rasped. "Listened to-..Oh!"

Bill had stepped close, leg slotted between Kieran's, pressing their hips flush together. 

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself," Bill said. "And judgin' by the pretty pink your face has stayed this whole time, you  _ listened." _

"I-...!" Kieran felt his face burning even more at being called on it, but bit back on his protests - Bill wasn't wrong. "I-I weren't about to…"

Bill chuckled, leaning close, head ducking down. The tip of his nose brushed the side of Kieran's neck, followed by the ghost of lips, before Bill whispered against his skin, "That's good. Deserves a treat."

Kieran's whole body was hot, his heart pounding, and their close-pressed hips were pressing in ever harder as both their bodies reacted to the closeness. "O-oh?"

Bill pulled free of him, stepping back a bit, but left his hands on Kieran's waist. He then stepped again, using his grip on Kieran's waist to guide him backward, until the back of Kieran's knees hit a worn, plush armchair, and another push had him collapsing back into it. 

The hands from his waist dragged down until they were on his thighs, beginning to rub up and down the length of them in slow, sensual pressure. Bill hunched over Kieran with thess touches bracing him, and returned to his press against the side of Kieran's neck, peppering kisses just shy of bites along the skin. 

Kieran made a small, strangled noise of appreciation, which had Bill chuckling into his shoulder. 

"I was right about you," Bill said. "Thought there weren't no way you weren't like this...Queer as it gets, could tell just by lookin' at ya. You like men, huh, boy? You wanna get fucked by a  _ man?" _

"Y-you're the same," Kieran protested on reflex, and then immediately wished he hadn't. 

Bill let out what could only be described as a  _ growl  _ and grabbed Kieran's thighs, dragging him down the chair a bit and then harshly flipping him over, on his stomach on the seat, knees dropped to the ground, one of Bill's large hands coming up to press his face against the worn out leather. 

"What're-..."

Kieran's desperate questioning was interrupted with a sharp gasp as Bill's free hand tucked into the back of his trousers, pulling down harshly, until his ass was exposed and the waistband of his pants was pressing uncomfortably against his half-hard dick.

Bill hand settled on the side of his ass, rubbing gently at the skin there. “What was that? Didn’t catch it.”

Momentary insanity, morbid curiosity, there was no telling what made him, but Kieran replied a soft and hesitant, “You’re the one who came lookin’ for me. You wanna-..Ah!”

Bill’s hand turned over, petting red-flushing skin he’d just struck. “Lemme clear somethin’ up for ya,” he drawled. The hand left him, and Kieran heard shuffling, but he couldn’t turn to look with Bill still holding him down. “We ain’t the same. See, I like to  _ fuck…”  _ He heard the sound of a tin popping open, an almost squishing sound, and then, between his cheeks, there was a finger, slicked with something cold. “But boys like  _ you.. _ They liked to  _ be  _ fucked.”

The finger dipped into him, sliding up his ass slow and smooth.

Kieran’s breath hitched, feeling the finger in hyperfocus as Bill eased it back and forth, lighting up his nerves. 

“Not the first time you’ve done this, either, is it?” Bill said. He pulled his finger free and brought his other hand away, both grabbing at his ass cheeks and spreading them out. A moment later, the cold of the slick from Bill’s fingers was replaced by a warmer wet, which Kieran realized in amazement was a  _ tongue.  _

The tongue drove in and out of him a moment, then pulled back to stripe across the skin on the outside, until Kieran’s muscle was soft and wet and relaxed. Another shuffling noise alerted Kieran that Bill was up to something, and he was able to look over his shoulder just in time to watch Bill bring re-slicked fingers up to his entrance, two of them slipping in a moment later. 

“I asked you a question, boy.”

Kieran sucked in a breath, surprised at having been addressed, and racked his brain, trying to remember what Bill had asked. Remembering their conversation was hard with fingers rubbing and curling along sensitive parts of him, occasionally pushing in just a hair deeper and brushing intense nerves. 

“I  _ asked,”  _ Bill said, “If this was the first time somebody’s fucked you.”

“I...It-....” 

Kieran’s response was swallowed by a moan, his head dropping forward back into the leather of the chair, hips arching back into Bill’s touch as a third finger entered him.

“Definitely not,” Bill laughed. “No, no, you’re plenty used to this, huh?” 

“Mmm...I’m not-...Ah…”

“Can’t even talk, you’re so desperate for this,” Bill said. “Bet you do this all the time. That what O’Driscoll kept you for, hm? Keep his boys happy? I bet you were real popular, weren’t’cha?”

“I-...No, no, I didn’t-...”

Bill laughed again, fingers setting a brutal pace in their fucking him. “No? Not this desperate for cock with just anybody, huh?” The hand left him, drawing a soft whine from Kieran, only to turn into a slightly wanton moan as the tip of a cock rubbed along the crack of his ass, settling between the cheeks on the outside. 

“Now, pretty boy,” Bill said, hands massaging at Kieran’s ass. “I’ll give you a choice.”

“..Huh?”

“I’ll keep my cock out of your ass,” Bill said, “and put it back in your mouth, where I know you loved having it. And if you’re good, and suck me dry, I’ll even let you finish.”

“....Or?” Kieran prompted shyly. 

_ “Or,” _ Bill said, dragging his dick along Kieran’s crack, back and forth in a teasing stroke. “I give you what you  _ really  _ want, what you’re really good for.”

Kieran swallowed. “I-I have to…?”

“Pick one, sweetheart,” Bill said, the endearment somehow landing somewhere exactly between affectionate and mocking. “We can both have a good time...or you can get what you came here for.”

There was a trick to the phrasing, and Kieran caught it. “I..I don’t get to, uh, to finish? If you...If you fuck me?”

“You might,” Bill said. Kieran felt him lean over him, felt the soft brush of a kiss against his shoulder, before Bill whispered into his ear, “But  _ only  _ if I say. Got me?”

Kieran swallowed, then nodded quickly, feeling Bill’s hand slide around to grip his hips more firmly.

“Which we goin’ with, hm?”

“I….I want…”

“Mm?”

Kieran rocked back a little, pressing into Bill, which was met with a laugh. 

“Can’t speak whore,” he said slyly. “Gonna need you to use your words. What’chu  _ want?”  _

“I…”

Bill dragged along him again, one hand coming up to rub at the small of his back as he did so, drawing a whimper from Kieran. “You want this?” he asked. At Kieran’s nod, he leaned in again, breathing against the shell of his ear, “Then  _ ask for it.”  _

“Fuck me,” Kieran breathed out, barely a whisper. 

“What was that?”

“Fuck me,” Kieran managed, the words coming out strangled but clearly audible. “I want it. Want...want you.”

“You got pretty poor manners, boy.”

_ “Please,”  _ Kieran tried again. “Please, fuck me, let me- I want-...!”

Bill pushed in. 

Bill had been right, this had not been Kieran’s first time, but that made it no less jarring when the man gave him only the briefest moment to adjust before he was moving, pounding Kieran into the chair. He got a few thrusts in before he made a frustrated noise, pulling free, which had Kieran letting out an embarrassing cry. 

“C’mere,” Bill muttered, shifting Kieran back off the chair and dragging him to his feet. A moment later, Bill himself dropped down to sit in the chair, and he had his hands back on Kieran’s hips, dragging him forward.

Kieran’s skin was hot and tingling, and every nerve in his body was screaming for more, and so he wasted no time in climbing into Bill’s lap, lining him back up and sinking down onto his cock again. 

“There we go,” Bill practically purred, taking Kieran’s ass into both hands and dragging him forward, grinding him further into his lap, fucking up to meet him as he did. 

Kieran latched onto the opportunity to take some control, adjusting himself to have the best leverage to ride Bill, fucking himself in earnest. The angle he’d found himself at hit just the right spot inside him, and he had his head tipped back before he knew it, moans and shaky breaths escaping him with each slide of Bill’s cock in him. 

Bill made a heady, pleased noise at this enthusiasm, and a moment later, a hand dropped down over his cock, palming it in the toying way he had in the woods. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said. “More than a whore for it. Bet you were dying for this, huh? Probably waited all week, scared to touch yourself, just in case I was ever gonna fuck you.”

“I-...Ah, ah….” Kieran tried to protest, but the words were lost in a sensation in his stomach that had him quickly rushing to warn, “I-I’m gonna-...”

The words didn’t even get all the way out before he was cumming, spilling into Bill’s hand, hips stuttering in their movements as he slowly sunk limp into Bill’s grasp.

“I-I!” Kieran straightened, alarmed, as he realized what he’d done. He wasn’t sure if he was more embarrassed or frightened - Bill had told him not to, and he had. 

Bill, though, didn’t seem terribly annoyed. Instead, he was watching Kieran with the same hungry amusement from when they’d first entered the abandoned house. 

“Look at that,” Bill cooed. “So desperate for a cock you can’t even hold yourself back?”

Kieran opened his mouth, but his words were drowned under the whine that escaped him as Bill’s hand closed around his cock, tugging the still mostly erect, overstimulated length of it until Kieran was squirming under his hands. 

“You’re bein’ awful selfish, there, baby,” Bill drawled, still lazily stroking him, causing muscles in his stomach and thighs to spasm in an unfathomable mix of pleasure and pain from the overwhelming sensations. “Don’t think just because  _ you’ve  _ shot off that I’m gonna stop.”

“Ah, please-...” Kieran begged. “Please, stop, that’s-..it’s too much,  _ please… _ .” 

The hand not stroking his cock fell on his hip, dragging him all the way onto Bill’s cock from where he’d almost fully pulled off, grinding their hips together in a lazy imitation of their fucking.

“Please, please-...” Kieran pleaded, not even sure himself what he was asking. “Let me-...Off, my mouth, please-...”

“No, no,” Bill said. “I was gonna let you suck my cock, but you insisted. You wanted me  _ in  _ you.” He rolled his hips up to meet Kieran’s a few times. “So just...hmmm....”

The touches on his worn out cock were getting more and more intense, despite changing very little, and Kieran found his muscles locking up, his body twisting and arching as he both craved more and ached for a reprieve. 

“Fuck,” Bill swore, as this caused him to clench down around his cock. Kieran took this as a cue to do it again, and again, bearing down on Bill and meeting him with each movement, coaxing him closer, further, almost-...

Bill let out a string of swears, pulling Kieran in close, spilling inside him at the same time he brought their mouths together.

It had been a while since Kieran had kissed someone, but this was definitely one of the better he’d had, deep and intent and oddly warm, like a nonverbal showing of appreciation. He hesitated for a moment before raising his hands, settling them lightly on Bill’s shoulders. When his grasp was returned by Bill snaking his arms around his waist, he felt emboldened, throwing his own arms around Bill’s neck and winding a hand through the man’s hair as he leaned fully into their embrace. 

When they broke apart, they did so panting, and neither moved their arms away.

Instead, Kieran slowly shifted, dropping Bill out of him just to resettle in place, head dropping down to rest against the larger man’s soft, fuzzy chest.

Maybe, if he was lucky, Kieran thought, he could avoid the next week being an awkward silence again.

_ Maybe _ . He wasn’t holding his breath. 


End file.
